Naruto Uzumaki
Naruto Uzumaki is a shinobi of Konohagakure. He became the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails on the day of his birth — a fate that caused him to be ostracised by most of Konoha throughout his childhood. After joining Team Kakashi, Naruto worked hard to gain the village's acknowledgement all the while chasing his dream to become Hokage. In the following years, through many hardships and ordeals, he became a capable ninja regarded as a hero both by the villagers, and soon after, the rest of the world. He soon proved to be one of the main factors in winning the Fourth Shinobi World War, leading him to achieve his dream and become the village's Seventh Hokage (七代目火影,Nanadaime Hokage, Literally meaning: Seventh Fire Shadow). Three-Tails' Appearance Orochimaru instructed Kabuto Yakushi along with Team Guren to take a young boy named Yūkimaruto a lake. After they arrived, Kabuto forced Yūkimaru to release all of his chakra, which caused the Three-Tails to begin to surface from the lake. With Guren's help, the beast was completely revealed, and they attempted to capture it. Their attempts proved insufficient, however, and the beast created a large tidal wave to wash its attackers away. Tsunade finds the location of Orochimaru's hideout and sends Kakashi along with Team Kurenai to see it. They engage battle with Guren and Shino sends back one of his crystallised bugs. Then Tsunade sends Yamato, Sai, and Sakura to help them along with Naruto who meets them along the way. Team Kakashi and Kurenai follow Guren and discover that the thing they were after was the Three-Tails. Shizune, Ino, Tenten and Lee are assembled to help with the hunt for the Three-Tails. They all meet up and split into to groups to seal the tailed beast in its own dimension and get Yūkimaru. The Sealing group, Team Three, consists of Shizune, Hinata, Sakura, and Ino. The Guarding group, Team Two, is Yamato, Tenten, Kiba, and Lee, while Team One the Fighting group is Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, and Shino. Team Three tried to use Four-Corner Sealing Barrier to permanently trap the beast in its own dimension. Just as the sealing began to work, the Konoha ninja were interrupted by Guren, which prompted the beast to attack them all. Yūkimaru was able to calm the beast down temporarily, but, after he became tired, the Three-Tails turned its attention to him. Guren and Naruto Uzumaki came to his defence, but were swallowed in the process. With the help of their allies on the outside, they were able to escape, and the Konoha ninja tried once more to seal the beast. Just when the sealing was almost complete, Yūkimaru, angered by the apparent death of Guren, empowered the beast to break free of its restraints. The Three-Tails went on a rampage, attacking everyone nearby and crushing Nurari, Kigiri, and Kihō. Its attempts to attack Yūkimaru, however, had no effect. It was only through the use of theWind Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet that the beast was driven away. The sealing attempt was left to Anbu members, and the remaining Konoha ninja returned home. Deidara and Tobi of Akatsuki soon found these Anbu members and disposed of them. The beast's capture took place much earlier in the manga (at the start of the Akatsuki Suppression Mission), but played out in much the same way as in the anime. Tobi and Deidara confronted the beast, to which it responded by beginning to chase Tobi. With the Three-Tails distracted, Deidara moulded an explosive clay fish in an attempt to devour it. It was unclear if this marked the end of the battle, as the remainder of the battle went unseen. As the two towed the Three-Tails to the Akatsuki's lair after the battle, Tobi gloated at bringing the Three-Tails down with his special jutsu, but Deidara thought otherwise. It was later sealed in the sealing statue. Pre-Shippuden Naruto Abilities: *Creates hundreds of clones using an advanced technique that experienced ninjas have trouble with. Most can only create one clone. *Can run up trees and can walk on water. *Uses the 9 Tails Chakra giving him a massive boost of chakra, speed, and strength. *Uses his Shadow Clone Jutsu to escape from being eaten by one of Orochimaru's snakes. *He can summon Gamabunta, a giant ass ninja toad, to help him fight. *Learn how to willingly summon the 9 Tailed chakra. *Creates a crap ton of clones in his fight against Gaara. The clones were adept at taijutsu and were even able to injure Gaara. *Naruto's signature move, the Rasengan. It pushed Kabuto back with so much force that it broke a boulder when Kabuto hit it. *Sasuke's chidori did this while Naruto's Rasengan did this. *Naruto creates a thousand clones each with the 9 Tails Chakra cloak. *Goes into the 1 Tail Jinchuuriki Form giving him an even larger boost than the chakra cloak. *1 Tailed Form chakra moves on its on and can attack. Sasuke's Sharingan isn't even able to anticipate it. *Chakra arms are able to extend and it surprises Sasuke. *Creates a Rasengan imbued with 9 Tails chakra. Strength: *Punches Haku hard enough to shatter his Mirrors. *Stops a giant snake from charging into Sasuke. 9 Tails Chakra was in use. *Sends three ninjas back with a single kick. *Uses shadow clones to kick Kiba several feet into the air and proceeds to kick him back down. *Kicks Gaara's Jinchuriki Form away. *Holds open a giant snakes mouth. *Jumps across the Valley of the End and tackles Sasuke send them back several yards. *Throws Sasuke into a mountain wall hard enough that it cracks and breaks. *One punch knocks Sasuke across the valley and breaks the surrounding rock. Speed: *9 Tails Chakra allows him to tag Haku even with his Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals. Haku's technique is stated to be FTE. *9 Tailed Chakra cloak makes him move faster than the Byakugan can track. *Able to blitz Sasuke with the 9 Tailed cloak. *Sasuke's only able to keep up with Naruto's speed after awakening the third tomoe in his Sharingan. His movements at this point are beyond FTE. *1 Tailed Form increased his speed and made it harder for Sasuke to keep up. Durability: *He was poisoned and then he stabbed himself with his kunai to prove that he is strong enough to continue. His wound starts healing after a couple of minutes. *9 Tails chakra accelerates his already fast healing. Heals multiple wounds in seconds *9 Tails chakra passively blocks Haku's projectiles. *Takes multiple hits from Kiba and can still stand fight. *Heals amost of Kiba's damage almost immediately after the fight. *Able to stand after being hit by Neji's 64 Palms. The attack blocks chakra points and prevents victims from moving. *After being beat up by Kabuto, he takes a kunai through the hand and continues to fight even though there's a hole in his hand. *Naruto should be dead but manages to survive. *Takes a punch from Sasuke that sends him flying down a waterfall. *Blown backwards by the impact of the Rasengan and Chidori and is completely fine. *Gets impaled in the right lung and completely heals it seconds later. *Chakra cloak is able to dissipate Sasuke's fireball jutsu. *Takes a large scale fire jutsu and the 1 Tailed Form protects him. Intelligence: *Creates a strategy to free Kakashi from Zabuza's water prison. *Uses shadow clones to trap an enemy team during the Chunin Exams. *Tricks Kiba into attacking Akamaru and also this *Tricks Neji into thinking a clone is the real him. Neji is one of the geniuses in the group. *This can go under strength as well (no chakra cloak). Naruto tricks Neji by using a clone to make it seem like he's defeated while his real body is underground. *Plans ahead and manages to trick Kidomaru. Stamina: *Has an extremely large chakra pool as well as stamina. *Even after his fight with Neji, Naruto is still full of energy. He proceeds to battle Gaara and manages to win. Talk no Jutsu: *Makes the Demon of the Hidden Mist cry and repent. *Changes Neji's beliefs on destiny. *Teaches Gaara how to love. *Makes Tsunade lose her fear of blood, to want to become the Hokage, and renews her with a purpose. Other Skills: *Sexy no Jutsu. Works great on old men. *1000 Years of Pain. *Okay with hitting women. Shippuden Naruto Abilities: *Improved his timing and usage of the Shadow Clone Jutsu. *Itachi had to strengthen his genjutsu so Naruto wouldn't break out of it. *Naruto's Big Ball Rasengan. It's larger than the normal Rasengan and has more destructive power. *Naruto enters 3 Tailed Form giving an even larger boost in stats than the 1 Tailed Form. He retains his own consciousness up to this form. *3 Tails. Using nothing but chakra, Naruto sends Kabuto flying away as well as destroying the bridge. Later he destroys a section of the forest. *Naruto enters the 4 Tailed Form and passively destroys a even larger section of the forest just by the sheer pressure of the chakra. *4 Tails Naruto creates a huge shockwave by just waving his hand. *Chakra arms in 4 Tailed Form move independently and can broke stone. They also move FTE. *Tailed Beast Bomb that creates a decently sized crater. Orochimaru said the attack could kill him, which in itself is pretty impressive, since he is immune to most types of damage (due to him being able to spit out new bodies). *The Shadow Clone Jutsu allows him to train faster. Any experience gained from a clone goes directly to Naruto. With all the clones he's made he out experiences many ninjas. He uses this to learn new techniques. *Uses his wind nature to split a waterfall. *Naruto successfully adds his nature element into his Rasengan, something that even Kakashi or the 4th Hokage could do. He creates Wind Release Rasengan. *Wind Release : Rasenshurikan. It moves so fast that Kakashi can't see it even with his Sharingan. *Rasenshurikan destroys at a cellular level. *Fights with Pain in hand to hand without Sage Mode. *Naruto enters the 6 Tailed Form. With it he resists Pain's Shinra Tensei and causes a huge explosion with a Tailed Beast Bomb. *8 Tailed Naruto breaks free of Pain's Chibaku Tensei. *Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan! Without Sage Mode. *The Kyuubi lends Naruto his chakra. Naruto creates hundreds of clones with Big Ball Rasengan and destroys Madara's Mokuton Forest. *Uses the Shadow Clone Jutsu to make the 4 Tails barf him up. Strength: *Moves with so much force that he leaves a hole in the rock wall when he crashes. *Punches the ground hard enough that the ground breaks. 1 Tailed Form *1 Tailed Naruto punches Orochimaru really far through a forest. *Stops a sword swing by clapping it. Speed: *Manages to blitz Deidara. *Blitzes Orochimaru with his 1 Tailed Form. *Reaches Kabuto and attacks Kabuto with FTE actions. *Grabs Sakura away from Sasuke before he can stab her. Durability: *Orochimaru attacks 4 Tailed Naruto and it doesn't impale him. The Sword of Kusanagi is said to be able to cut through almost anything. *Takes a hit from Sasuke's Chidori Current. *Tanks a hit from Pain that shatters rock. Later gets impaled by chakra rods. *Allows himself to be punched over and over again in order to stick to his beliefs. Intelligence: *Tricks Kakashi into letting his guard down by figuring out his "weakness". *Uses his Shadow Clones to gain experience about Kakuzu. *Creates a strategy on the fly to defeat Kakuzu a man with decades of experience. *Transforms the surrounding scenery into his clones. *Puts the Truth Seeking Balls behind a clone to make it seem like its the real Naruto. Talk no Jutsu: *Convinces Chiyo, a senile old hag, to give her life to revive Gaara. *Restores Nagato/Pain's old beliefs of peace. He sacrifices himself to revive everyone that died during his attack on Konoha. *Makes Konan believe that Naruto is the hope of the world. *Neji sacrifices himself for Naruto. *Obito sacrifices himself, this time finally succeeding, for Naruto. Naruto convinces him to regain his childhood dreams. *Befriends the Kyuubi, now known as Kurama. *Befriends all of the Tailed Beasts. The Tailed Beasts are known for resenting all humans, Naruto manages to befriend all of them. Other Skills: *Harem no Jutsu! *Defeats Dark Naruto and gets rid of his inner darkness. Sage Mode Sage Mode enhances Naruto's speed, durability, and strength. Naruto can go into this mode by drawing on nature chakra. Sage Mode allows the user to manipulate the chakra surrounding them and can use it for offensive or defensive purposes. Sage chakra also strengthens ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu. It also provides the user with sensory abilities. Naruto's proficiency at gathering Sage Chakra increases greatly during the War Arc where he can go into Sage Mode after only seconds of gathering chakra. Abilities: *Masters Sage Mode. His skill with Senjutsu surpasses that of Jiraiya and Minato. *Sage Art: Big Ball Rasengan. *Naruto's Frog Kata allows him to use nature chakra as an extension of his body. *Sage Mode allows Naruto to throw the Rasenshuriken. It also lets him expand it. *Double Rasengan! *Sage Art: Ultra Big Ball Rasengan. *Sage Art: Massive Rasengan Barrage. This might be questionable since the battle is inside of his mind. Strength: *Naruto's strength is greatly enhanced. He is able to lift a giant stone statue with ease. *Destroys a path of Pain in a single blow. He also moves fast enough that Pain couldn't react. *Stops Pain's Rhino summon from charging and throws it way up in the air. *Naruto's Frog Kata punch sends Pain spiraling away. *Pushes through the Jinchuuriki guards. Speed: *Blitzes a path of Pain without the others noticing. *Blitzes the Deva Path, breaks the chakra rod, and kicks him hard enough that rock shatters. *Attacks Pain in the 5 second interval before he can use his jutsu. *Sage Mode provides Naruto with better a better combat speed than KCM. It allows him to dodge the 3rd Raikage's strike. The 3rd Raikage is comparable to the 4th Raikage in speed. Durability: *Sage Mode also provides Naruto with a healing factor. Combined with the 9 Tails Chakra he is able to heal even faster. *Falls from the top of some spikes onto rock, and is not hurt. *Tanks a Shinra Tensei. *Resists Pain's chakra control. Other Skills: *Can sense the chakra of those around him. Also has heightened senses. *Once he exits the Falls of Truth, Sage Mode Naruto senses all the battles occurring in the war. The Last Naruto: The Movie Abilities *Naruto is able to form a Rasenshuriken without help from his clones in an extremely short amount of time. He also has higher control of it. **Durability: He is unharmed after being directly hit by several energy blasts from Toneri's puppets. *Utilizes the Body Flicker Jutsu in combat. **Speed: Reacts fast enough to dodge the chakra blasts. *A portion of Naruto's chakra has enough destructive power to blast a crater sized hole in the moon. **They were at a bridge where the moon and Earth connected, so what happened in that area of the Earth happened on the moon. *Uses his chakra to pull Toneri's chakra control orb out of Hinata's body. *Naruto and Hinata combine their chakra to destroy the Tenseigan Energy Vessel. **The Energy Vessel is powered by a millennium's worth of Byakugan and can only be touched by those who possess chakra from Hamura (in this case the Otsutuski and Hyuga Clan). This vessel was the thing moving the moon closer to the Earth. *The ethereal Kurama fires a Tailed Beast Bomb at the Otsutsuki Statue. *Naruto's Planetary Rasengan counters Toneri's Silver Wheel Reincarnation Explosion. *Uses Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu as well as Big Ball Rasengan, but gets stopped by Toneri's Truth Seeking Balls. *Base Naruto uses his chakra to charge his way through Toneri's Golden Wheel Reincarnation Explosion technique. *Kurama uses a Tailed Beast Bomb to send the Otsutsuki Statue flying into space. Strength * Displays his fighting skills against Toneri and punches him hard enough to break through his puppet shell. He also hits Toneri hard enough that he smashes him through the rock wall behind him. * Kurama is able to lift the massive Statue of the Otsutsuki Clan. *The statue is capable of fighting Kurama in hand to hand. *Naruto is battling Toneri at this point as well so the Kurama here is what Naruto has helping him battle. * Punches upwards through the ground and attacks Toneri with a Rasengan. He hits him with enough force to punch him through the TSB shield. * Base Naruto defeats Toneri in one punch. Toneri loses his Tenseigan Chakra Mode. This is probably Naruto's best striking strength feat. Durability * Gets blasted by Toneri's wind jutsu into a wall. He is being pushed so hard that the wall is breaking around him. * Capable of withstanding the force of Toneri's Silver Wheel Reincarnation Explosion. *Toneri's attack has enough power to rip a part of the moon's crust off. * Tanks a direct hit from Toneri's Golden Wheel Reincarnation Explosion which has enough power to cut the moon in half. The moon is split in half, but the gif was too long to show. Speed * Dodges chakra blasts from Toneri's puppets in mid air. * After the Otsutsuki Statue regenerates he manipulates gravity to draw in meteorites. Kurama weaves through the falling meteorites. **Kurama running through a bunch of meteorites to blitz the Otsutsuki Statue. * Dodges Toneri's onslaught of boulders and counters with a Rasenshuriken. * Naruto and Toneri fight across the surface of the moon. They're animated like streaking blurs. * Uses a Rasengan to dodge/block a continuous the chakra ball blasts from Toneri. The 7th Hokage This is from the Naruto Gaiden series. Abilities * Ability to use 9 separate chakra arms. * Kurama being a fucking badass. Speed * Shin uses Kamui to summon a giant shuriken behind Naruto and Naruto is able to casually grab the flying pieces of the shuriken without even looking at it. * Shin and his father throw knives at Naruto from behind and Naruto transforms and intercepts them before they hit. Strength *Grabs Shin's weapon and cracks it. Oh and look, base Naruto isn't cut or hurt by the sharp weapon. Boruto: The Movie This is also Naruto during his reign as the 7th Hokage. There's essentially one major fight with Naruto in it which is Sasuke and Naruto vs Momoshiki. I would note that Naruto and Sasuke are both only using Taijutsu (since Momoshiki can absorb and redirect Ninjutsu) and Naruto is weakened since Momoshiki had just absorbed a good bit of his chakra. This fight also takes place on a different planet, so the God Tree seen there isn't the same as the other one. Abilities *Naruto combines his chakra with Boruto's to turn Boruto's small Rasengan into a Big Ball Rasengan. Naruto also did this while he was impaled by chakra rods. **This Rasengan is able to kill Momoshiki, disintegrate the God Tree, and is fast enough to break through the Earth's atmosphere in a few seconds. It was mostly Naruto's chakra that formed this Rasengan, but Naruto was immobilized by the chakra rods. Strength and Speed *Here's the Momoshiki vs Naruto and Sasuke fight in several gifs. *There's some concrete speed feats here and strength feats. They animated some sonic booms and how the shockwaves of punches could destroy boulders that are at least as tall as buildings. There's also the bad ass Susanoo Kurama tandem again. *Durability Feats: Naruto gets crushed between two large boulders and unharmed and he breaks free. He also takes several hits from an amped Momoshiki. **Part 1 **Part 2 **Part 3 **Part 4 Durability * Gets kicked by Momoshiki through a stadium wall and is unhurt. This was in base form. * Naruto's chakra cloak shields and protects multiple people from Momoshiki's attack. The explosion destroyed a large portion of the stadium. *Speed: Naruto gets at least four clones that are able to reach the civilians in the stands in the time it takes for Momoshiki's attack to reach him. * Naruto's cloak is able to shield from a variety of powerful elemental ninjutsu. Sasuke adds his Susanoo around the real Naruto for extra defense, but Naruto's individual cloak was enough to shield the civilians. * Naruto uses his cloak to surround a massive Bijuu Bomb. He is able to contain the explosion within his cloak. Nine-Tails Chakra Mode Naruto is able to enter this mode after gaining control of the 9 Tails. KCM greatly enhances Naruto's speed, strength, durability, and healing. It allows him to perform new high scale jutsu and gives him full access to the 9 Tails Chakra. Abilities: *He can sense "evil". He can sense the war going on even though he's on an island that isolates all outside chakra. *Breaks free of Iruka's barrier. *Rasenrangan (Rasengan Barrage). *Mini Rasen-Shuriken. *Shadow Clone Jutsu all with KCM activated. *Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan. *Naruto's Rasenshuriken, Bee's Tailed Beast Bomb, and Itachi's Yasaka Magatama manage to destroy the Chibaku Tensei core. *Planetary Rasengan. It sends Muu through a solid rock pillar. *He can redirect the Rasenshuriken with chakra arms. *Naruto's Kyuubi Chakra Mode 2. Allows him to create an ethereal version of the 9 Tails. *Bijuu Bomb! KCM2 creates a Tailed Beast Bomb that is the same size as one created by 5 other Tailed Beasts. Creates a blast that levels several mountains. *Mini Tailed Beast Bomb. *KCM2 creates chakra arms that can expand in size and is capable of crushing the land beneath them. *KCM2 Naruto and Bee create a massive Bijuu Bomb that does this. *KCM2 uses Continuous Bijuu Bomb. *Naruto can pass out Kyuubi chakra to others. It provides a huge boost in chakra and strengthens jutsus. Naruto's ability to transfer chakra surpasses that of Minato. *KCM2 Ultra-Big Ball Rasenshuriken and Sasuke's Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi combines to create Scorch Release: Halo Gale Jet Black Arrow Style Zero. Minato isn't too great at naming jutsus. *Kyuubi Chakra Mode 3! This combines Kyuubi Mode plus Sage Mode. *KCM3 uses a Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan infused with Sage chakra. *KCM3 Naruto and Sasuke's Susanoo infused with nature chakra. *KCM3 Naruto and Sasuke combine together to form a Susanoo armored Kyuubi. Naruto makes KCM cloaks for Konoha 11 so they can do the Rasengan and we get this combined attack of friendship. It manages to pierce through Juubito's defenses. Strength: *Crushes large stone boulder with ease using chakra arms. Picking it up without crushing it is harder. *Naruto pushes Bee's Tailed Beast Bomb through a many layered barrier. *Holds open the 4 Tails' mouth. *KCM2 is capable of fighting off multiple other Tailed Beasts. *Breaks through Madara's Susanoo. Speed: *Moves so fast that he looks like a Yellow Flash. Kisame compliments Naruto's speed which is impressive since Kisame has fought multiple times against Gai. *Dodges a max powered attack from the Raikage. He moves so fast that he is compared to Minato. This scan is constantly taken out of context so I'll explain it here. His speed was being compared to Minato's, but someone like Tsunade cannot differentiate FTE speeds. *Destroys two White Zetsus before they can reach Sakura. *KCM2 moves so fast that he is able to redirect five Bijuu bombs. Kakashi mistakes him for Minato. He moves so fast that he is a blur to even Kakashi. Durability: *Takes a direct punch from the 4th Raikage in his Lightning Armor. Ay was able to break through Susanoo. *Blocks a sword swing with his arm. *Tanks multiple explosions from Utakata's bubbles. *Capable of withstanding lava and tanks attacks from two 1 Tailed Form Jinchuuriki's. Later tanks attacks from Tailed Beast cloaked Jinchuuriki who can melt skin by secreting liquids. *KCM2 Chakra Tails brush away Obito's large scale fire jutsu. *KCM2 Chakra arm is able to stop Madara's Susanoo sword. *KCM2 takes a direct hit from the Juubi. *Naruto's chakra cloaks that he gives out protects from this. Sorry about the water mark, I can't find another scan. Other skills: *Kyuubi Chakra gives off life energy. *Kyuubi Chakra passively destroys Aburame Clan's bugs. *Pulled into a very large boulder by Nagato but Naruto's chakra arms let him dodge it. *Capable of fighting in blinding light due to his ability to sense malice. *Naruto's chakra and "feelings" bring Shikamaru back from the brink of death. Six Paths Sage Mode Naruto This is also going to cover Final Arc Naruto regardless of him being in 6 Paths Mode or not. Naruto gains the ability to enter So6P Mode after receiving chakra from the Sage of 6 Paths. His Sage Mode abilities are enhanced even further and he now has the chakra of all 9 Tailed Beasts. This allows Naruto to use a plethora of new nature elemental jutsu as well as increasing almost all of his stats. He can now control the Truth Seeking Balls, which destroy things at a molecular level. Abilities: *Naruto becomes Ninja Jesus and prevents Gai from dying to the 8 Gates. *Sage Art: Lava Release Rasenshuriken. This cuts through the God Tree which is wider than several mountains. *Sage Art: Magnet Release Rasengan. This Rasengan seals the victim on impact. *Ninja Jesus creates a new eye for Kakashi. *Bijuudama Rasenshuriken. Madara uses the Frosty Country to create these Chibaku Tenseis. Naruto uses the Multiple Bijuudama Rasenshuriken and blows them all up. *Naruto is now capable of flight. *Uses the 5 Tailed Beast's chakra to make his chakra boiling hot. Using the 5 Tailed Chakra also greatly increases his strength. *Creates hundreds of clones, each with the Six Paths Mode activated. Though many of these clones were defeated with a single blow. *Super Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken! Each Rasenshuriken is embedded with chakra from a Tailed Beast. It creates thismonstrosity which is larger than many many mountains. *Still has ability to use 6 Paths Mode, even after the So6P took back his chakra. *6 Paths Mode 9 Tails form. *Naruto's Bijuu Dama Rasengan and Sasuke's Susanoo Chidori creates this massive sphere of chakra (not sure actually) that is bigger multiple mountain ranges. *Naruto creates 3 shadow clones in his 6 Paths Mode 9 Tails ethereal form. These clones seem to roughly have equal skill level as regular Naruto. *These clones are capable of using Bijuu Damas. *Naruto's new form mirrors that of Asura's. He uses it to simultaneously create a Rasenshuriken and a Bijuu-Dama Rasenshuriken.Asura's form for reference. *Collision of Naruto's Rasenshuriken's and Sasuke's Susanoo Arrows causes climatic destruction. Strength: *Kicks Madara's Truth Seeking Ball back to him. *Chakra arm punch is able to match Kaguya's. *Naruto and Sasuke's swings cause water explosions bigger than mountains. *Naruto clones are able to go hand to hand with Sasuke's Bijuu enhanced Perfect Susanoo. At this point a single strike from Sasuke's Perfect Susanoo is more than enough to destroy mountain ranges. *Naruto kicks Sasuke into the air and slams him down. *Weakened Naruto punches Sasuke several meters into air strong enough to break the rock wall. This is a base Naruto with no modes activated. Speed: *Speed increases to the point where he blitzes Madara. *Blitzes Madara again. *Reacts fast enough to block Madara's lightning. *Dodges Kaguya's attack when she slips out of her dimension. Kaguya compliments him on his speed. *Blitzes Kaguya, something Sasuke couldn't do, and cuts off her arm. *Reacts fast enough to Sasuke's teleportation Chidori. *Single punch sends Sasuke several yards away. Durability: *Frees himself and Sasuke from Black Zetsu's control despite Kaguya sucking away chakra. *Gets trapped underneath layers of frozen debris. Intentionally remains trapped to make Kaguya think that he is. *Truth Seeking Balls take the damage of one of Sasuke's Susanoo Arrows. *Tanks a hit from Sasuke's Bijuu enhanced Perfect Susanoo. The resulting collision destroys several mountains. *Naruto falls from the sky and is still capable of fighting. *Even his Tailed Beast Chakra Mode is capable of tanking Amaterasu's. *Takes a shit ton of damage from Sasuke and the war. Still capable of fighting. The last fight is no longer a jutsu fest, it's a slug fest. Other Skills: *Naruto can sense Madara's Limbo shadow. *Naruto's greatest jutsu. The Reverse Harem no Jutsu. *The broiest of bro fists. *Kurama can help Naruto gather nature chakra. Even when Naruto runs out of chakra, he generally has a steady supply of back up chakra for him to draw on. Personality According to Iruka, Naruto is one of a kind he puts his whole heart into it. Sure he messes up and gets jumped on but his suffering only makes him stronger. Naruto's role is to take on all of the Hatred and Pain. My Strength My Power isn't just the Rasengan, or Sage Jutsu, or even the Nine-Tails Chakra. My true Power is right here. Missions # Protect the Bride Builder Tazuna # Capture Mr. Ostrich # Capture Sasori's Spy, and bring him back to the Leaf. Hopefully gathering intel on Orochimaru, and Sasuke Uchiha. # Team Kakashi is sent out on a mission by Tsunade to a location known as “The Hole” to investigate an incident where its people were killed. Training #Teach Yota how to Whistle. #Defeat a Kakashi punching bag. # Do Sit Ups while Strapped to your Bed. # Mediate with a book and a Flower Pot on the top of your Head. # Throw 14 Kunai at a Tree. # Use the Shadow Clone Jutsu. # Run up the tree using the Tree Climbing Technique. # Use the Walk on Water Technique and carry back three Men. # Balance on 5 Rocks # Kick Rocks while balancing on 5 Rocks. # Use the Tree Climbing exercise and balance backwards on the Hokage Monument. # Use the Shadow Clone Jutsu and have a Battle Royal to determine who is the Strongest. # Use a Hundred Shadow Clones to Sharpen your Taijutsu Skills. # First we will run down to the lake. Training Episodes # Power – Episode 3 # The Sad Sun Shower Senseis #Iruka Umino # Mizuki #Kakashi Hatake # Might Guy # Ebisu #Master Jiraiya #Anko Mitarashi #Asuma Sarutobi # Yamato #Killer Bee Students # Konohamaru Sarutobi # Moegi # Udon # Faz # Lando # Boruto Uzumaki # Himawari Uzumaki Jutsu #Button Hook Entry # Clone Body Slam # Clone Jutsu # Clone Spinning Axe Kick # Clone Tackle # Combo Rasengan # Father - Son Rasengan # Frog Kumite # Giant Rasengan # Harem Jutsu # Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu: One Thousand Years of Death # Massive Rasengan # Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu # Ninja Art: Toad Transformation # New Sexy Jutsu # Planet Rasengan # Rasengan # Sexy Jutsu: Transform #Shadow Clone Jutsu #Tailed Beast Bomb #Tailed Beast Chakra Arms #Tailed Beast Rasengan #Transformation Jutsu: Transform # Ultimate Supreme Rasengan # Uzumaki Barrage # Wind Style: Fart # Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken # Wind Style: Toad Water Pistol Ninja Gear # Earth Scroll # File # Heaven Scroll # Manuals of Ninjutsu # Radio # Scrolls # Dragon Blade # Explosive Tags # First Hokage's Necklace # Food Pill # Fuma Shuriken # Giant Shuriken # Hidden Leaf Village Forehead Protector # Hidden Kunai Mechanism # Kunai(X14) # Paper Bomb # Rope # Shuriken # Smoke Bomb Animals That He Has Fought # Boar # Cat # Demon # Giant Centipede # Giant Snake # Mouse # One-Tailed Shukaku # Rabbit # Toads # Snakes # Zombies # Giant Snake-Tailed Chameleon Trivia * Spiral patterns are a recurring theme in Naruto, especially in relation to the character of Naruto Uzumaki himself. The name "Naruto" is short for "narutomaki" (なると巻き), a kind of kamaboko with a pink spiral design in the middle that is used as a topping for ramen, which is Naruto's favourite food. His family name "Uzumaki" can mean "whirlpool" or "maelstrom". His full name is also a reference to the Naruto whirlpools (鳴門の渦潮, Naruto no uzushio), named after the city in the Tokushima Prefecture in Japan. In addition, Naruto's mother, Kushina Uzumaki, is a relative to the Uzumaki clan from Uzushiogakure in the Land of Whirlpools, who used the spiral pattern as both their clan and village symbol. * According to the databook(s): ** Naruto's hobbies are pulling pranks and watering plants. ** Naruto wishes to fight Sasuke Uchiha, the Third Hokage,1 and members of Akatsuki.24 ** Naruto's favourite foods are Ichiraku ramen and red bean soup. His least favourite are fresh vegetables. ** Naruto has completed 16 official missions in total: 7 D-rank, 1 C-rank, 2 B-rank, 6 A-rank, 0 S-rank. ** Naruto's favourite phrase is "a large serving of miso ramen with roasted pork fillet" (味噌チャーシュー大盛り, miso chāshū ōmori). * October 10, Naruto's birthday, was Health and Sports Day in Japan when his character was conceived. The holiday, however, was later moved to the second Monday of October in 1999. * Naruto consistently ranked in the top two (taking first place twice) in the first five official Shōnen Jump character popularity polls. However, in the sixth character poll, he was ranked fourth. According to the third databook character poll, which adds up all the votes from the first six polls, Naruto took second place. In the most recent poll, Naruto regained his status and reached first. ** Naruto is one of four characters to have always stayed in the top ten of every character popularity poll. * Naruto is the fourth known jinchūriki known to have survived the extraction of a tailed beast, along with Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, Kushina Uzumaki, and Obito Uchiha.65 * Naruto is the third known jinchūriki to have become a Kage during their lifetime after Yagura andGaara. * Naruto's mother was nicknamed the "Red Hot-Blooded Habanero" while his father was famed as the "Yellow Flash". Naruto's appropriate self-styled title of "Konoha's Orange Hokage" refers to the fact that the colour orange is a mixture of red and yellow. * When Naruto first became a genin, while using his Sexy Technique, his settei reveals that he is 160cm tall. * Kishimoto's various concept art of Naruto for The Last: Naruto the Movie showed that his height had gone through various changes: first 170cm, then 173cm, and finally 180cm. * Despite Naruto being a user of the Truth-Seeking Balls and gaining Hagoromo's power, both of which contain Yin-Yang Release, Yin Release is not listed as one of his natures in the fourth databook.5 * Eiichiro Oda, author of One Piece, stated that his character Sanji's name was originally going to be Naruto, but changed it because Naruto series was about to become serialised and wanted to avoid confusion. ** Naruto makes an undetailed background appearance on the cover page of the 766th chapter of One Piece, where the person behind Nami (who is wearing a changpao with the Konoha symbol) is implied to be Naruto. Also, both main characters are seen eating each others' respective favourite foods, as Naruto is eating meat, and Monkey D. Luffy is eating ramen. Additionally, this chapter was released on the same week as the release of the final two Naruto manga chapters. ** In the 700th chapter of the Naruto manga, the symbol of the Straw Hat Pirates appears on the forehead protector of Naruto's statue as part of Boruto's graffiti. * While Naruto was initially the shortest of the Konoha 11, he ultimately becomes taller than all of them. Screenshots tmode.PNG tailedbs.PNG 40narutoijf.PNG 320px-1st Use Of The Shadow Clone.png Shadowclonejutsu.png 320px-Tailed Beast Rasengan Infobox 1.png 320px-Great Ball Rasengan.png 320px-Rasengan2.jpg Clone jutsu.png Naruto-uzumaki-s-mental-sphere-photo-u1.jpg 58-0.PNG 59-1.PNG 2-1.PNG 1;flashback.PNG RasenganCrater.PNG 320px-Sakura Healing.png 320px-New Sexy Jutsu 2.jpg 320px-Sexy Technique.png 320px-Haremtechnique.png 86ass.PNG 78nine.png War power.png Mini hands.png Mini rasen.png Rasen Absorption.png Rasen rampage.png Planet rasengan.png Normal Naruto Shippuuden 166-330.jpg 77-1445194641.PNG 70-1445194641.PNG 69-1445194640.PNG 62-1445194640.PNG 55-1445194638.PNG 56-1445194639.PNG 54-3.PNG 39-0.PNG 38-1.PNG 37-3.PNG 36-1445141647.PNG 35-3.PNG 33-1445141647.PNG 32-1445141646.PNG 30-2.PNG 26-1.PNG 25-1.PNG 23-3.PNG 21-1445141645.PNG 20-2.PNG 19-1445141645.PNG 18-1445141645.PNG 15-1445141644.PNG naruto6.PNG Rasen shuriken.png chakra mode.PNG Rasengan.png Different s.png hokage.PNG 48-1455141225.PNG 47-1455141225.PNG 46-1455141225.PNG 28-2.PNG 27-1455141222.PNG 26-1455141222.PNG 25-1455141222.PNG 24-1455141222.PNG 20-1455141221.PNG 19-1455141221.PNG Sage mode.png Category:Naruto Universe Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Time Travelers Category:Masters of Martial Arts Category:Metahumans Category:Sword Wielders Category:Chosen Ones Category:Criminals Category:Title Characters Category:Army of Light Category:Airbenders Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Superheroes Category:Spiritual Balance Category:Toonami Universe Category:Pure of Heart Category:Super Soldiers Category:Golden Aura Category:Killing Intent Category:Healing Factor Category:Hidden Power Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Cross Time Travelers Category:Demon Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Sight Category:Superhuman Hearing Category:Duplication Category:Telepath Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Kage Category:Sannin Category:Jinchuriki Category:Political Leaders Category:Telekinesis Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Perverts Category:Cosmic Force Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Sole Survivor Category:Crossdresser Category:Animagus Category:Aura Reading Category:Veterans Category:Transfiguration Category:Power Bestowal Category:Spiritual Awareness Category:Transformation Category:Wallcrawling